Altomare songfic
by Benmor
Summary: This is my take on how the events of Altomare could have gone. Contains my own lyrics. This will later spawn another story so please read this one first. Rated for death.


Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of SD. I hope you enjoy.

Pikachu: Hurry up already.

Me: Alright, Alright. On to the disclaimer.

Ash: Benmor doesn't own anything about Pokemon or the song She wolf (falling to peices) by David guetta. He only owns his own OC's.

Me: Thank you.

Pikachu: Shut up and get on with the story.

Me: Alright, alright. Here goes nothing. My first song fic (more like a piece of fiction based around a song but you know what I mean. At least I hope.) It should also set the scene for another fic I'm planning. The song will be spaced out according to the story as well as the different characters will be saying the different lines according to their roll and how the song fits them.

I woke up to my alarm clock. -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEEE- -Smash-

I turned my head and looked at my alarm clock. It was 10:00. That was late, even for me. Ah well, at least it was the week-end. Time to watch Pokemon Heroes. As I loaded it up into my TV I heard a clap of Thunder. I just dismissed it, big mistake and strike one. I shouldn't have turned on the TV but I did so anyway, strike two. I started watching and about half way through the screen started to freeze up. Static laced across the speakers and the screen. I then, instead of turning off the TV, I tried to fiddle with it, strike three I'm out. I then fell through the screen and into the movie (or at least that is where I thought I was going).

Me: I looked behind. There is my past.

Me: Just out of reach. Out of reach.

Me: What do I do now?

Me: I look infront. There is my future.

Me: Oh wait its gone.

Me: In the past just out of reach.

When I woke up I was at the fountain area in the movie with the shower/fountain. Everything felt so real. Even Ash and Pikachu were there. Wait... Hold up a second. ASH AND PIKACHU WERE THERE. OK time out, how the hell did I get into the Pokemon universe. Somebody pinch/punch me. I must be dreaming. Right?

Anyway, I got up and Ash, Pikachu and co. came towards me. "You alright?" Misty asked.

"Yea. Just a sore head. Think I fell over, and perhaps a touch of short term amnesia but other than that I'm right as rain." I said cheerfully.

"Oh alright then. Stay safe." Ash said. "Let's go Pikachu." "Pika Pikachu." Pikachu responded.

"OK see you." I then looked around me and saw what I assumed to be either Bianca or Latias. She beckoned me to come, who was I to say no. I started to jog towards here and she turned around and started running. This sent me sprinting after her. I followed her through twists and turns in the city. Even though I didn't know where I was going.

I managed to follow here to a garden. And what a garden it was beautiful. But if I had watched the movie correctly then I still had a bit more to go. I continued running till I came to a dead end with the wall in pitch black shadow. As I walked through I felt a cold feeling. As if something didn't want me here. Ah well to late. I thought.

Me: Now I'm in the present. A gift.

Latios: But for how long no one knows.

Latias: The past is behind me. The future uncertain.

Me: The light on my left and dark on my right.

Me: Only I can choose my future.

Latios: But did you make the right choice.

Me: Did you lie in wait?

Latias: Was I the bait to pull you in?

Latios: The thrill of the kill

Latios: You feel is a sin

Latias: Lay with my friends.

Latias: Alone, it seems,

Me: I thought I was friends with you!

As I walked in it started to get brighter. I saw the glare of the sun, high in the sky and trees surrounding me. There was a pond a little way away's and everything was silent. Although, I couldn't see Latias. I forged onwards and I heard something whirring. I spun myself around to see it was some form of apparatus. I assumed it was to say others were in there or that someone had just entered. I quickly scanned the area for any sign of movement, nothing. Nothing... wait, over by the water. Oh shit. I stumbled backwards, suddenly realizing what was about to happen. This is where Ash and Pikachu were attacked by Latios.

Suddenly what I assumed to be Latios burst out of the water, almost invisible but not quite. I could still see the distortion in the air. "I can see you Latios." I shouted to him. I heard a slight hissing noise. I think I may have pissed him. Almost immediately he launched himself at me. A glowing fist was all the warning I needed. I jumped out the way, him barley missing me. He then flew around the tree and attacked again. This one it looked like claws had grown out of midair. But I knew the move to be Dragon claw. I jumped to the side again hoping that he would do the same as last time. But apparently he wasn't THAT stupid.

I felt the move rake across my side tearing through my clothes and digging into my side. I gasped, I thought moves weren't meant to actually damage a person. As in Pokémon can go in for the kill. My side felt like it was lit up on fire. I let out a shout for help. Even though I longed to scream. I stood up to find Latios was coming at me again, this time for the final kill. In the corner of my eye I could see Latias rushing to get there before Latios did but I knew she wouldn't make it. Time stood still, everything in slow motion. I... I didn't want it to end like this. Not here, not now. I could now see Bianica and Lorenzo as well. Shouting at Latios to stop but I knew he wouldn't be able to in time even if he tried. Besides at the moment I don't even think he is able to hear them.

I braced myself for impact.

Me: You found me and I followed you.

Latias: I wanted to make a friend in you.

Me: But I can't compete with your brother, who is destroying me.

Me: How do you see through that shell of hatred?

Me: As my heart falls to pieces

I looked up one last time to see looks of shock on Latias, Bianica and Lorenzo's faces. To Latias I mouthed 'I'm sorry.' At this tears fell from her eyes. She replied 'It's not you who should be saying sorry it's me. I'm sorry I brought you here, to your death.' "No I'm sorry you had to see your brother like this and the mistake he has mad-gasp. Ahhh." I shouted as Latios' Dragon claw pierced straight through me. Blood was everywhere. On the tree behind me, on the floor, on Latios. And I litterally started to fall to pieces. As in my arms and legs started to disintegrate. It gave me a slight warmth and comfort, even though I was in extreme pain.

Me: Falls to pieces

Me: I'm falling to pieces

Me: Falls to pieces

Me: Falling to pieces

Me: I'm falling to pieces

Suddenly I shot up in bed. Just a dream, thank god. I thought as I sat up. Pain spiked across my chest. I took of my top and looked down to find a huge bruise where Latios would have stabbed into me. Another was on where the first cut would have been. Now I'm rethinking, was it really a dream?

Thank you for reading this. It was a lot of fun to write. This had to be redone with my own lyrics. Please R&R. There will be a story based on this. Yes it will be on an entirely different story because it is not a song fic like this one is. Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, lots of school work, homework and limited time on the PC. This is Benmor signing out.


End file.
